Slices of Life
by Zehava
Summary: When they're not battling an angry little girl and her army, the summoner and their heroes gather at the kingdom of Askr. Drabbles based on what goes on behind castle doors. They/Them pronouns for summoner. Based on mobile FEH game.
1. Judgement

Judgement

"Checking up on everyone again, Summoner?" The Summoner paused in their steps to look towards the approaching wind mage. They offered a smile.

"Yes I am, Soren. I've made it a bit of a habit now that's hard to break."

"I see… It's something you enjoy?"

"You could say so, I suppose. I like to get to know all the heroes here. It only seems fair when I'm the one commanding them. After all if I make a mistake-"

"We suffer for it," he finished crisply. They stiffened at his tone and clasped their hands in front of them.

"Yes…" They looked back up at him, pursing their lips in thought. "But I do my best. I've been learning about everyone here and trying to remember their strengths and weaknesses so I don't cause any unnecessary suffering." Soren eyed them sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Remember when you first met me after I had summoned you? After you asked for Ike, you basically scoffed at the knowledge that I was the tactician. It sorta hurt, but I can understand. I certainly don't look the part. But you still stay with me, even when Ike isn't on the battlefield to scold you!" They said with amusement much to the wind mage's displeasure. "I greatly appreciate your support, Soren. It means a lot that you trust my judgement and follow my commands."

Soren's brow furrowed as the summoner smiled brightly at him, taking a small bow as they did so.

"Not that it's anyone's business," he began, shifting his crimson gaze away. "But in my world I'm considered a Branded. It's basically a title that condemned me to hatred and scorn at birth." The summoner's smile vanished and their hands swung at their side with shock. The wind mage seemed equally surprised by his words and his body went rigid as he looked back in their direction. For a moment, the summoner could see unfathomable pain swirling in those hard red eyes as he waited for a rejection to come. Yet he was suddenly closed off to instead offer a glare as icy as a glacier. "No matter who I am though, I have a duty." He began to turn away only to stiffen as a hand closed around his robes.

"W-wait! In… in my world, there's people who are different and hated, or judged too. But I assure you," their eyes narrowed as they caught his wide gaze. "I am not one of those people who look down on someone because of who they are." Their grip tightened for a moment before releasing him and stepping away. They looked away as they tugged at their robe. "I don't care what you are. You've never done anything wrong by me. I'm honored to have you fight alongside us," they finished quietly. Soren was silent a moment before giving a soft sigh and gesturing with his hand. The summoner blinked before following after him.

"I found some scrolls in the library I'd like to share with you. I'm sure that they will aid you in the next battle." They watched him a moment before grinning, picking up their pace considerably.

"You know, for all your ice and bluntness, you're actually very kind." Soren snorted at their words yet the summoner saw a brief smile tug at his lips.

"If only for Ike. But… perhaps I can make an exception for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I was surprised Soren offers that information since in the game, he only tells Ike after _years_ of friendship. I use they/them pronouns for the Summoner since I'm sure we all base the gender differently.

Summer's here so I actually have creativity again! So I thought I'd post some random little drabbles about the summoner and the heroes that pop up in my head. I finally got Soren and I literally screamed. I finally have all my babies and I could cry.

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	2. Training

Training

"Summoner! Where are you? We still need to finish our spar for the day!" Anna looked up from sharpening her axe as Ephraim burst onto the scene. The young lance wielder huffed as he looked around.

"Whatcha need the summoner for?" The commander asked. He looked down at the redhead and offered a grin.

"I wish to spar with the summoner once more! They're getting better every day yet they suddenly ran off when I went to grab them a weapon today!"

"Hm, that's odd… Welp sorry, but I haven't seen them today." Ephraim's shoulders slumped yet he nodded.

"Thank you. If you do please let me know!"

"Will do!" She promised with a two finger salute. She waited a moment before standing and lifting the box she had been sitting on. "Coast is clear!" The summoner peeked out before letting out a heavy sigh and slithering out, knocking back their hood as they did so.

"Thanks, Anna… I don't know why Ephraim wants to spar all the time. He says it's a good way to get to know someone. Good way to know how bad they are, and how easily they bruise that is…" they muttered.

"Yeah, that's rough, buddy. Two hundred gold please!" The summoner's head snapped over in her direction.

"What?"

"Well, you just had me lie to a fellow warrior! You can't expect me to do that for free right?" Their mouth moved but no words came out as their eyes went round with bewilderment.

"I don't have any money! You don't pay me for this job!"

"Well that _is_ a shame. We need to check with Alfonse on that. In the meantime... EPHRAIM I FOUND THE SUMMONER!" The summoner gave a squawk of terror and tore off deeper into the castle as Ephraim's head poked around the corner.

"Summoner! Hah, good idea! Running is an excellent way to train before a spar! Allow me to join you!" Anna stepped to the side as Ephraim raced past and rested a finger against the side of her jaw as she watched the scene unfold.

"I should feel guilty… but the entertainment is enough to make me not remember it!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Anna don't want none lest you got gold, hun


	3. Too Many Lords

Too Many Lords

"Oh there you are, Marth!" The summoner sighed with relief once they found the blue-haired lord. They reached for him only to pause as the man turned around. Ike looked down at them as he placed a hand on his sword hilt.

"Did you need something, summoner?"

"Ike, I'm sorry! I thought you were Marth." They drew their hand back and clasped it in front of their chest. He did look similar with the red cape and blue hair, however they should have known by the more bulkier build this was not Marth. "Have you seen him?" Ike rubbed at his face as his brow furrowed deeply.

"Ah, I'm still learning names… who is that again?"

"Um. The Altean Prince?" Ike looked even more confused and the summoner quickly shook their head. "Nevermind, I'll keep looking." The young mercenary nodded as they turned and started back into the castle. They waved and warmly greeted any of the other Heroes they passed while asking for the prince's whereabouts.

"Hey, I just finished practicing with Marth!" Alm informed them. "He may still be out there!" The summoner gave their thanks and quickly scurried outside to the training field.

Unfortunately the long hair informed them this was not the prince either.

"Seliph, do you know where Marth is?" The summoner asked as they approached the blue-haired swordsman. Seliph shoved his hair back from his face and pointed further up the field.

"I think I saw him up there by the long-distance target practice."

"Thank you!" They said as they jogged up the hill towards the archer's area. "Marth! There you are!" Of course it was not Marth, but Chrom who turned to face the summoner. He lowered his bow and offered a grin as the summoner's shoulders slumped.

"Not who you were looking for, huh?" _How many people with blue hair and capes was in this place?_ They wondered.

"No, sorry… Do you know where Marth is?"

"Yes, of course, he's right here!" Chrom moved aside to reveal a lean built figure with a black mask across their face. The summoner resisted the strong urge to slap a hand into their forehead.

"I need the _original_ Marth."

"Oh! I'm afraid I don't know."

"I think he was talking with Tiki by the fountain," the masked swordsman added. The summoner took a deep breath before thanking them and trudging off in the direction of the castle's front plaza.

When the summoner finally reached the fountain they were hot, sweaty, and absolutely exhausted. How long did it take to get from one part of the castle to the next?! Sharena mentioned once she wrote letters to her mother because the castle was so big and the summoner had assumed she'd been exaggerating. Now it was clear to them that she hadn't been clear on what _big_ meant! They slumped down onto the stone of the fountain next to the blue-haired swordsman with a breathless greeting as they bowed their head tiredly.

"Summoner? What's wrong? Have you been training too hard?" Alfonse's voice was not welcome right now and the summoner leapt to their feet in agitation.

"NAMETAGS!" The prince jolted back at their outburst.

"What?" he sputtered. The summoner pointed a finger at him.

"Starting tomorrow **everyone** is getting nametags! One for the front and back! I'll make a line and stick them right on their clothes so that I can finally find everybody without any problems! Also! Do you know where Marth is?!" Alfonse's eyes were wide as he stared up at the quivering summoner.

"I believe he and Sharena went out for supplies. They shouldn't be back until tomorrow…" The scream that followed was heard by nearly every hero in the castle.

* * *

A/N: Nametags are the way of the future. Seriously how does everyone know who each other are?


	4. Close Contact

Close Contact

"Summoner, there you are!" The summoner lifted their gaze as Corrin poked his head out from behind a large bookcase.

"Oh, Corrin! I'm sorry were you looking for me? Robin has been helping me with tactics!" The summoner smiled at Robin who sat beside them, books laying on their laps while maps were spread out in front of them.

"Soren, Leo, and I have been lending our ideas and tactics to the summoner to help them in the battlefield. It's getting harder now, especially with all these… what are they called? Grand Heroes?"

"Yes, I believe so. I don't really understand half the things Anna tells me honestly except I'm expected to clear these dungeons to recruit more heroes. I can barely keep up with the ones we have now to tell the truth…" Corrin laughed as he approached them, looking down at the papers curiously.

"I just wanted to check on you, Summoner. You know I can't help but feel uneasy when you're not around. Would it be alright if I joined you? I'd love to learn some wisdom as well that I can take back to help my own cause!" Robin glanced at the Summoner and with their smile nodded.

"Of course, we were just discussing what to do in a water-logged terrain. It would cause calvary to be bogged down as well as slow everyone else's movements except fliers. So how would you proceed, Summoner?"

Corrin settled down behind the summoner and tucked his legs around them, arms loosely circling their waist as he set his chin on their shoulder.

"Oh, you could send the fliers ahead, yet be wary of archers set up to ambush them, right? … Robin?" Robin gawked at Corrin's choice of seating before scowling.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching…?"

"No, not that! _That!_ How you're holding the Summoner!" The summoner laughed and waved a hand to dismiss his indignation.

"It's alright, Robin. I've gotten quite used to this by now. Corrin is just a little more… physical in his show of care." Corrin flushed and carefully moved away from the Summoner with a frown.

"S-sorry, should I not do this…? I'm so used to Elise and Camila it just seemed like second nature…"

"It's fine, Corrin!" The summoner promised and twisted to reach up and pat his head. "So, what were you saying, Robin?" They asked as they sat back against Corrin once again. The dragon brightened and curled tighter around the summoner at their acceptance. Robin pursed his lips as he looked back at the summoner.

"You're… alright with this sort of close contact?" The summoner hummed as they fiddled with their sleeves.

"Not at first, but it started to feel… nice. I can't remember much about where I came from so having so many people care about me makes me feel warm. Not so lonely." Robin's eyes widened and he glanced at Corrin before his lips set in a firm line.

"Very well. Then give me a moment…" He gathered his materials before scooting closer until he could press one side of his body against the summoner's, as well as Corrin's leg. "This makes it much easier to teach you anyway." The summoner giggled before snuggling closer to look over the book on the tactician's lap. This sort of warmth made a war a little more bearable.

* * *

 **A/N:** after corrin's 40 convo I see him basically claiming the summoner as another sibling that he has to protect. Overly protect.


	5. Rocky Start

Rocky Start

"If you have time, you should spar with me. If you don't have combat experience, you can just throw rocks at me," Lon'qu stated as he looked at the summoner.

"Ah… Why does everyone want to train with me? Do you all _not_ see my skinny arms? But um. Okay. I guess throwing rocks would be easier-and safer-than me trying to wield a sword…" The quiet swordsman nodded then jerked his head in a gesture to follow before turning and walking out of the castle. The summoner hesitated before sighing and trudging after him. It was a silent walk and while they desperately tried to think of something to fill the void, Lon'qu seemed perfectly fine in the quiet.

"So… why rocks?"

"You must always keep your reflexes sharp. One slow movement could easily cost you your life." Oh geez that took a turn they weren't comfortable with. Then again what did they expect when it came to this man? They lapsed into silence once again and this time the summoner wisely didn't try to break it.

Lon'qu led them out onto a field where there was already a stack of rocks waiting. Apparently this was not the first time he had chosen to do this method.

"I will stand there a few feet away. All you need to do, Summoner, is hurl these at me. Don't give me any warning merely attack me with them."

"Ah… okay. If you say so…" Lon'qu nodded and marched out a certain ways before taking a defensive stance. He drew his sword and held it in front of him.

"I am ready, Summoner." Well alright then, this was certainly not how they expected to spend their day. The summoner nodded before pushing their hood back and rolling up their sleeves. They bent down and picked a fairly sizable rock then pulled back their arm and let it fly.

The rock sailed straight into the ground not even a foot away.

"O-oh! I must have thrown it down instead of letting it go at the right time… One moment, allow me try again…" They choose a smaller rock and hurled the stone at the awaiting swordsman. Unfortunately it plummeted in the same descent as the first one, landing nearly on top of it. The summoner scowled as they went to pick a new rock.

Three more rocks later and not one had even sailed close to the swordsman. Lon'qu leaned on his sword and looked at the panting summoner with half-lidded eyes.

"Now I understand why everyone wants to train with you… You severely need it. We'll start at dawn tomorrow." The summoner sank to their knees with a whine, head hanging pitifully.

"But that's when Xander said…"

"Double then. It'll benefit you." Well at least they knew it wouldn't be the war that ended them. It'd be this godsforsaken training.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not saying the summoner sucks but this is an experience I've had so seeing as _we're_ the summoners... there you go.


	6. Appeasing a god

Appeasing a god

"What _is_ this…?" The summoner sighed for the umpteeth time as an angry Robin, no-Grima, as he so vainly announced, glared up at them.

"It's soup, Ro-Grima."

"It looks revolting." The fallen tactician leaned forward to sniff it before jerking back with a hiss. "It _reeks_." The summoner just barely restrained the need to roll their eyes as they met Lucina's gaze over Grima's head. The fallen heroes that had been summoned this season had shook many of the heroes here. The Hoshidan family had still not got over Takumi and no matter how much they spoke to him, he denied their survival and very existence. Now Lucina had not _once_ let Grima out of her sight since he arrived and it took everything in their power to prevent a war from happening within the very castle walls.

"This is what's for dinner, Grima," the summoner patiently explained. "Everyone is eating it."

"You're feeding me the same slop that you give to insignificant worms?" He snarled at them and the summoner stiffened at the red glow that seeped from his irises. Ink like the color of blood slowly began to trace down his face to create two more sets of eyes and they repressed a shudder at the telltale sign that the fallen tactician was furious.

"J-just try it! Please? If you don't like it, I swear I'll make you something else… Anything you want!" Grima narrowed his eyes darkly at them before sneering and snatching the spoon from the table.

"Know I'll hold you to that promise, human." The summoner didn't breathe as Grima dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to his lips. The Fell Dragon hesitated before sipping the liquid. There was a pause then Grima was reaching down for another spoonful. After two more he snapped his head up towards the summoner who squeaked fearfully at the sudden movement. At least the creepy extra eyes were gone...

"I'm going to eat this. But it doesn't mean I like it!" As he turned back to his soup the summoner's shoulders slumped in relief. Lucina was still burning two holes into the tactician's skull but at least for now he wasn't going to start a riot over dinner.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love my evil son okay


	7. Villain Pub

Villain Pub

No matter how many times Alfonse led them through these walls, the summoner couldn't ever figure the way around this castle completely. They could have sworn that the rooms moved on their own. They had just been to the kitchens yesterday now where the blazes was it?! The summoner sighed in defeat as they leaned against a wall.

Only to yelp as the bricks slid behind the wall and allowed the summoner to go tumbling backwards. They groaned in pain as they sluggishly rolled onto their belly and rubbed their head. That was going to sting for awhile… The summoner looked up and stiffened upon seeing a number of faces glaring back at them.

Within the hidden room they had accidentally unlocked, a space that looked almost like a tavern was revealed. There were plenty of seats and a large bar in the back where numerous barrels and glasses rested.

"Ah…" They slowly sat up on their knees as Narcian stormed up to them.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Well I… just… sorta… fell? What are you doing here?" They countered as they got to their feet.

In the back the Black Knight and Zephiel were talking and by the wide grin on the latter's face they could suspect it wasn't about happy things. Oliver was swooning over some sort of art piece, raving to Hardin beside him who simply stood stoically with that eerie red glowing gaze of his. Arvis and Valter were cackling over something and they shuddered faintly at the disturbing tones. At the bar was Camus who was boredly wiping glasses clean. They could see Berkut talking fiercely with Ursula in the corner and as her grin widened his voice rose.

"I don't need your opinion on rings, peasant!"

"Oho, careful with those words, boy, or I might think you're flirting with me~" The summoner scooted further away from the two with wide eyes.

"That's none of your business!" The blond wyvern rider snapped and the summoner looked at him with a frown.

"You're guests in this castle so I think it is! Just what the heck…" Their eyes went round as they finally noticed a sign swinging above them. "Does that say Villain Pub?"

"Of course not."

"It's right there!" They cried as they pointed to the wooden item. "You made a tavern in the castle for villains?!"

"Of course we didn't! This is only a bar for misunderstood heroes and seeing as you're not one, goodbye!" The summoner yelped as he shoved them out by the shoulders roughly. They let out a soft 'oof' as they landed on their behind and once they were clear the wall slid back into place as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Why that… I have to tell Alfonse!" They leapt to their feet before freezing and looking around helplessly. "Which way was back to the main hall again…?"


	8. Clothes

Clothes

"Summoner, you've been staring rather intently at me during this training session with Lukas… It's beginning to become a little unnerving. Is there something I can assist you with?" Alfonse asked as he wiped sweat from his brow. The summoner's eyes narrowed as they stared down the Askr prince.

"I'm studying your clothes." He blinked owlishly and looked down at his training attire. Rather than his royal armor he had decided to simply wear a brown tunic and his white pants. He had wanted to train his power more than his speed and the armor and cape usually slowed him down.

"Is it because you're not used to me outside of armor?" He questioned. However he knew that couldn't be right as soon as he said it or the summoner would have been looking at Lukas as well since the ginger wore a similar casual outfit to his own.

"They're healing…"

"Excuse me?" The summoner stood and waved at him frantically.

"Your clothes heal! I don't know how I've never noticed before!"

"I don't think I'm following…" The summoner breathed deeply and put their hands together in front of them.

"Do staves repair clothing?"

"Of course not, they only help mend flesh and ease pain. Trained healers can do more than that such as-"

"So staves don't fix clothing," the summoner interrupted. He sighed and closed his mouth with a shake of his head. "Okay… Lachesis! Could you come closer please?" The blond healer tilted her head curiously, having been sitting on the sidelines and offering psychic healing whenever the two men got a little too into their sparring.

"Yes, Summoner?" She questioned.

"Just wait here until I call you." Her mouth opened in a confused 'o' but the summoner moved away from her to stand in front of Alfonse.

Alfonse's blue gaze widened as the summoner fished a little dagger from inside their cloak. He remembered Sonya had been the one who insisted they carry it with them. _A non-combatant on the field… I can't help, but worry about you!_

"You trust me, right?" Alfonse moved his gaze up to meet the summoner's and frowned faintly.

"Of course, Summoner. We are two halves of the same whole. I'd trust you completely."

"Great! This is in the name of science!"

"The name of-augh!" Alfonse cried out with pain as the summoner flicked their wrist down and cleanly slashed a line diagonally across his chest. His shirt tore open as the tip's blade kissed his skin to open a shallow cut.

"What are you doing, Summoner?" Lukas gasped out as he hurried forward to take their shoulder and jerk them back.

"Lachesis, you're up," the summoner merely chirped as they cleaned their dagger with a careless air.

"Y-yes!" The healer raised her staff and Alfonse winced as warmth seeped into the wound. He watched with shock however as after the wound stitched back together, so did the tear in his shirt. He stared a moment as he tugged at the tunic to notice not a single bit of damage to it.

"See! That, _right there_! When you get healed your clothes and armor repair too! How does that work?" Lukas blinked at the summoner's outburst and let his hand fall from their shoulder.

"You… harmed your friend-and prince-just to prove a point…?"

"Of course not! I was answering a hypothesis. Which is totally different."

"I wish you had explained a little bit more in depth than simply attacking me," Alfonse grumbled as he met the summoner's gaze. The summoner grinned and Alfonse cursed his lips for lifting in response.

"Now where's the fun in that? We should explore this theory a little more though! Will clothes mend without wounds? Can armor be repaired and bettered this way? The possibilities are endless!" Alfonse sighed as the summoner continued to ramble on, looking over at Lukas and Lachesis with a shrug of his shoulder.

"That's my other half for you…"

* * *

 **A/N:** No one talks about how the damaged art has all kinds of rips and stuff but magically gets fixed after healing so this is the explanation. Maybe staves do laundry too that'd be nice.


	9. Tempest Trials

Tempest Trials

"So in closing of today's announcements… Another tempest has opened!" There was a deafening chorus of groans at the summoner's voice. In the back they could have sworn someone burst into tears. However there were a few heroes, like Shiro and Hinata, who cheered and bumped fists at the opportunity of sparing.

"Who is our enemy this time?" Leo's voice rose to question sharply.

"Well. Uh…" The summoner looked around timidly before wringing their sleeves. "It's um… Grima." The silence was painful and even in the midst of so many they could feel a sudden sharp gaze and knew immediately who it belonged to.

"It doesn't matter who our opponent is," Alfonse stated as he stepped up to the summoner's side. "All that matters is closing this tempest and protecting the people it's threatening." The summoner shot him a grateful look as the others grumbled their agreement. "Now let's return to our duties. The summoner and I will discuss the best teams to enter the tempest and come to those individuals later." The heroes nodded and began to disperse, Alfonse offering the summoner a smile. "I must go attend to some matters with Sharena. Can we meet in my quarters this afternoon to go over the groups?"

"Yes, of course! I won't get lost this time either!" The prince chuckled and clapped them on the shoulder before walking away.

"Will you be abusing Ike again during this trial as well, Summoner?" They yelped as Soren materialized by their side, wearing a deep scowl on his face. Which was always the case when a tempest opened.

"Well, um. He _is_ one of the strongest sword users here but… since our enemy is a dragon, a hero with Falchion would be a better fit I think. Like Alm!"

"You are **not** sending Alm to face that monstrosity!" The summoner flinched at Faye's sharp rebuke and turned away from Soren to face the seething archer.

"Alm is strong though, and with the legendary Falchion he would be…" They trailed off as her glare increased and could have sworn they felt heat from it. "O-or I could send Chrom-"

"You are _not_ sending my father to face the monster that killed him in my timeline!" Lucina's voice cut like her blade and the summoner shifted their gaze as she came thundering toward them.

"O-okay, I understand… Would you like to be included since you have the Falchion as well then?"

"Not my daughter! I'll face that dragon myself and prove our bonds are the strongest!" The summoner wasn't even surprised as Chrom appeared on the scene.

"Father, I won't lose you again to that _monster_!" Lucina protested.

"What about Marth?" The summoner interjected, hands raised to try and placate the heroes surrounding them. "He's the original hero of the Falchion…" They had half expected Caeda to appear and scold them so they were surprised when it was Chrom who spun on them with a gasp.

"You would sacrifice the _Hero-King_ to that dragon? He has done enough!" Oh for the love of…

"Corrin?" They suggested meekly.

"What? Did you say my name Summoner?" Corrin's voice raised and craning their head the summoner could see the dragon prince with the female version of Robin.

"W-would you mind taking on Grima in this latest tempest…?"

"Kill Grima?" Corrin cried. "But their dragon form is beautiful!"

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ The summoner's head rocked at the screeches of all the heroes around them and watched as they advanced on the poor dragon with fiery words. Robin tried to step in and calm them down while the summoner took this time to scamper away.

Only for that sharp gaze of before to burn into their back and freeze them on the spot.

"I heard you discussing who would _kill_ me, Summoner." They cursed their luck as they slowly turned to come face to face with Grima. His eyes were glowing that eerie red and the stoic expression painting his features sent shivers down their spine.

"N-not you! The other you! The evil one! I mean… the one that's not yo-you?" Grima stared a moment more before offering a savage grin, fangs flashing at them.

"Of course, of course. I know you would _never_ betray me, Summoner. Not like these other worms. So why don't we," the Fell dragon's arm slid around their shoulders and drew them close. "Discuss how to defeat the copy of me _together_?" The summoner didn't have much of a choice as those gloved fingers dug into their shoulder to begin marching them down the hall. They whimpered faintly as they looked back at the others who were too busy arguing to notice the Fell Dragon's actions.

They were really beginning to hate these trials...

* * *

 **A/N:** alas even with the falchion banner I have no heroes so sorry Ike I will be abusing both you and Corrin during these trials...


	10. Smite

_Smite_

"Why are we here again, peasant?"

"Hey, you shouldn't address the Summoner that way!" Alm scolded Berkut who sneered down at him from atop his steed. The summoner smiled gratefully at the Deliverance leader who gave one in return.

"To answer your question," they started, "I called you here because I wanted to practice the new skill you learned. You remember the hero that taught you smite?"

"Vaguely."

"Okay, well, you can use it to help other heroes move further than they could by themselves. Alm offered to help!" The green haired lad smiled and gave a nod as he put his hand on his sword hilt.

"The Summoner helped me learn new skills so I thought I should repay the favor with someone else." Berkut gave a roll of his eyes and tightened the reins as his horse shifted under him.

"Very well. What is it that I am to do?" The summoner smiled happily at his acceptance, regardless of his reluctance.

"Okay so first, Alm is going to stand in front of you like this…" They maneuvered the leader in front of Berkut and stepped back to the side. "Then you just… push."

"I… push him?"

"I mean it sounds weird or too easy, but that's all you gotta do!" There was a sudden spark in Berkut's eyes that worried the Summoner.

"Alright, I will attempt your pitiful directions." The prince looked down at Alm who stiffened at his sharp gaze. "BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!" The horse was suddenly whipped around and it let out a terrifying whinny and its hind legs kicked up to slam its hooves into Alm's back. Alm let out a screech as he was launched into the air and the summoner gasped as he arched over their heads. They lost sight of him as he fell through some trees in the distance.

"Berkut! Wh-what was that?!"

"Spite."

"IT'S _SMITE_."

"Ah, my mistake." Though that crap eating smile on his face said otherwise. "I feel I will enjoy this new power. I thank you for it. Perhaps you've earned a little of my respect…" Berkut turned his horse away to trot off leaving the summoner staring with a slack jaw. Giving him this power suddenly seemed like a horrible idea. They shook the thoughts away, and hurried to search for the fallen leader. Oh gods help them if Faye found out about this…

* * *

 **A/N:** I got alm after posting last chapter so blessed. So I thought of this after putting the two of them on a team


	11. Grand Hero Battle

Grand Hero Battle

"Hey, Alfonse~" The prince frowned at the Summoner's voice, glancing up from his desk as they saddled up beside him. "So, Feh told me that King Garon from the World of Fates is coming to the Grand battles."

"Yes, I believe that's right."

"How would you feel then, if instead of recruiting him, we just threw every Hero we had in order to kill him as many times, in as many ways, as we possibly could?" Alfonse stared in horror at their smile and he turned in his chair to fully face them. "We could eventually recruit him after everyone gets their chance. Think of it like the training tower, but more rewarding!"

"Summoner, you can't be serious…"

"I should go find the Robins! I know they'll all want in on this… Oh and Lewyn! Hehe can you imagine him getting _floored_ by wind before he can even pick up his sword?"

"Summoner…"

"Legendary Hector would enjoy the time to practice with his new spear too! I'm calling him Lector for short."

"Summoner…!"

"Did you know he nicknamed his spear Armads Jr?"

"Summoner!" The Summoner grinned at him, making those little "finger guns" as they called it as they backpedaled out of the room.

"Great talk, Al!"

"He is the father of our Nohrian allies!"

"Haha! I like how you said _father_ as if he actually knew what that meant! Alright, I'll go gather the troops!" Alfonse watched flabbergasted as they walked out of the room and he sank back into his chair with a groan. Fiddlesticks.

* * *

 **A/N:** No one knows how happy I was to make Corrin kill that guy :D

Back from the dead, trying to work on stories, sorry for the wait on all of them but I'm trying I promise.


	12. Finally

Finally

The villagers of Ram jumped as the door slammed open and the summoner stormed in.

"KLIFF IS COMING HOME!" They screeched, hood nearly flying up as they flailed their arms.

"Really?" Alm cried as he hopped to his feet. "We need to go greet him!"

"YES!" Alm bounded after the summoner while the others glanced at each other before following after them.

After shot after shot of orbs and no Kliff, Tobin and Gray soon drifted off and left Alm, Faye, and the summoner behind. They soon returned to the summoner curled up in a ball, Faye gone, and Alm trying to console them.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, the summoner seems to have gone through… _many_ orbs and a portal for Kliff hasn't appeared."

"How… I saved for _months_ …" the summoner sobbed from the ground. They suddenly bolted up and Alm let out a yelp as they knocked him aside. "Go get me more orbs!" They gestured at Tobin and Gray. "Go do the tenth training tower!"

"What?!" Gray exclaimed. "That place is crazy hard!"

"Then take Lukas and hide behind him!"

"Why can't Alm go?"

"I need him for support! Plus he made a great banner." Alm held it up proudly.

"I borrowed the materials from Kagero! Have you seen her art? It's beautiful!" Even the summoner looked at him oddly yet soon was waving back at the boys.

"Faye is already helping with those Legendary Hero battles so go add your part!" They scowled but both Ram boys turned and trudged off. The summoner sat and folded their arms with a whine while Alm saddled up beside them.

"Don't worry, we'll get him home soon!"

"He better! I'm running out of places to gather orbs!"

* * *

 **A/N** : After more than 200 orbs, doing every chain and squad challenge I could with my units, my boy finally came home to me ;-;

But now they bring me a new blue corrin and I don't want to go back to blue orb hell tomorrow -sobs-


	13. Calm

Calm

"Corrin!" The summoner cried as the dream prince looked around. "I'm so glad I could finally pull you, I-"

"Is Azura here?"

"Oh, uh… no? I don't have her summoned yet. But there's-"

"Okay." Corrin turned and began to walk back towards the tree he was summoned from.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Well," he began as he craned his head towards them. "I am here to protect Azura's smile, so that she'll always be smiling. If she's not here, then I must find her!"

"Wait, wait!" They grasped the dragon's arm, causing him to falter in his steps. He slowly turned to face them, head tilted much like a cat's as he looked at them with confusion.

"Yes?"

"I know Azura's not here, but I still would benefit from your help, as well as countless others! In the Trials, I should be able to find Azura and summon her. The one _you_ know, so will you wait with me until then?"

"If Azura is on her way, then yes. I will offer my support to give you sweet dreams until she arrives." _Well, that's a little creepy…_ the summoner thought before shaking their head.

"Great! Until then, I have someone I'd like you to meet! GET IN HERE!" Corrin jumped at their sudden call, peering behind them as a purple flamed man stalked towards them.

"You dare call me in here like some _pet?_ "

"Shush, now meet Corrin! He's a different one than the ones you've seen! Corrin, this is Rob-Grima." They changed his title halfway through at his menacing growl. "I think you would be great friends! You're usually a calm demeanor however you come, Corrin-and I can explain that later-but I think you'll really help Grima find a little more… peace.

"Peace is for the weak," Grima snarled which the summoner dutifully ignored. Corrin looked at the glowing tactician with befuddlement before offering a pleasant smile.

"Of course. I would be happy to get to know you, Grima. Please, share with me your dreams!" Grima scowled and didn't even answer, instead turning and storming off. Corrin merely gave a soft laugh before scurrying after him, giving one last wave to the summoner. "Be sure to tell me when Azura arrives!"

The summoner waved, though more enthusiastically as the original Robin and Corrin walked towards them.

"Was that… _me_ I just saw? What was I wearing…?" Corrin asked. "It looked far more comfortable than this armor I have!"

"Why was he with Grima?" Robin asked, a bite of accusation in his voice.

"Well, I thought he'd be great to help calm the Fell Dragon down! After all, Corrin helps lessen your stress."

"That's stress, not wanting to _murder everyone_!"

"Oh, it'll be fine, I'm sure! This Corrin is… different. I'm not sure if the world he comes from is even real, but he and his female counterpart always have a positive attitude which I think would be beneficial to Grima!"

* * *

" _ **I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL!"**_ The summoner stumbled into the courtyard to see the Fell Dragon in all its unholy glory flying above them. It gave a deafening screech that somehow still didn't conceal the maniacal laughter of Robin beneath it, the vessel flickering with furious purple flames.

"Lord Grima, how beautiful a sight he is! One I thought I'd never see!" Aversa sighed as she clasped her hands, staring up at him with fearful adoration. The other Heroes were either fleeing the destruction the dragon was raining on them from above or turning to try and defend themselves and others from its flames.

"I just got the castle cleaned up from that Crusader's Day Leif and Seliph hosted for their fathers!" The summoner moaned. They hurried through the crowds of Heroes and finally found the one they sought.

"Corrin! I told you to keep him _calm_! What is this?"

"Ah, summoner! Isn't it beautiful?" Corrin laughed as he clasped his hands, looking up at the Fell Dragon. "He told me about his dream of conquering and it sounded lovely. How could I not help him achieve it? I am a guardian of dreams, one who was created to help dreams become reality."

"Dang it, Robin was right. He's going to rub that in my face for days in that subtle passive aggressive way of his…" The summoner hissed. They sighed and rolled up their sleeves, walking towards the laughing vessel. "Going to have to put that contract to work… _again_ …"

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this with the hope Dream Corrin would come to me but he never did. -sobs-

SO HRID YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME SON. ;0;


End file.
